Un Largo Camino
by JuanC9
Summary: Nuestro heroe se encuentra muy cerca de empezar la Liga Kalos, ya mientras mas se acerca mas se da cuenta de lo que siente acerca de su compañera de viaje Serena, que les deparara a nuestros heroes. (Amourshipping y Laserbladeshipping)
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia, pertenecen a Satoshi Tajari, este es mi primer fic y sin más que decir espero que les guste.

Capítulo 1: El Recorrido

Nuestros héroes se encuentran en Ciudad Lumiose, en el Centro Pokemon para pasar el tiempo porque dentro de unas semanas empezara La Liga Pokemon de dicha región.

-Ya falta muy poco para empezar la Liga –Decia un azabache contento y lleno de energías.

-Estamos a unas semanas para que empieze –Dijo un chico rubio.

-Y como te sientes? –Pregunta una niña rubia muy intrigada.

-La verdad, estoy muy ansioso, ya quiero que empiece –Dijo el azabache en tono alegre y ansioso.

-Creo que nuestro viaje juntos terminara –Pensaba una chica peli miel mejor conocida como Serena.

-Serena que tienes? –Penso Ash al notar a su amiga.

-Serena –Le llamo el azabache.

-Ah? –Dijo la peli miel sin notar que era observada por sus amigos.

-Que tienes? –Pregunto Citron.

-Te noto algo extraña –Dijo Eureka

-No es nada –Decia un poco triste la peli miel.

-Estas segura? –Insistio el azabache.

-Si –Asintio la peli miel.

-No lo creo, se que algo tienes –Miraba pensativo Ash a Serena.

-Y que les parece si damos una vuelta por la ciudad? –Dijo el inventor además líder de gimnasio rubio.

-Es una buena idea –Exclamaron los demás al mismo tiempo.

Entonces dejaron a sus pokemon con la enfermera Joy y dieron un paseo hasta que en determinado momento se separan, ya que Citron quería ver como estaba el gimnasio asi llevándose a Eureka con el y dejando a Ash y Serena solos en el camino.

-Los encontraremos en el Centro Pokemon –Dijo el chico rubio.

-Si –Asintieron con la cabeza el azabache y la peli miel.

-Pero porque nos vamos hermano? –Pregunto Eureka.

-Iremos a ver el gimnasio y luego a nuestro padre –Dijo con tono serio Citron.

-Esta bien –Asintio la chica rubia. –Pero luego me compras un helado? Di que si –Le dijo su hermanita rubia.

-Claro –Dijo el inventor.

-Creo saber que esta pasando con ambos –Penso el rubio.

-Crees que Serena este asi por Ash? –Dijo la rubia sorprendiendo a su hermano.

-Eureka! –Exclamo sorprendido Citron.

-Solo digo –Decia con un tono soberbio y con su toque personal.

-No lo se –Dijo un poco avergonzado

-En fin, vamos que estamos perdiendo el tiempo –Dijo con una sonrisa la rubia.

-Vamos –Dijo el inventor.

-Tengo que admitir que Eureka sabe mas de lo que aparenta, ojala y no se haya dado cuenta de mi secreto –Penso Citron poniendo su mano en sus anteojos.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la cuidad hubo un silencio en el camino para nuestro azabache y peli miel hasta que el azabache decidio romper el silecio.

-Y que quieres hacer Serena? –Dijo Ash tratando de convivir mas con la peli miel.

-Mmm no lo se –Dijo Serena un poco nerviosa.

-Si quieres podemos ir a unas tiendas, comer un helado, o lo que tu quieras –Dijo sonriéndole el azabache.

-Estas seguro? –Le dijo sonrojada. –No te aburriras? –Le pregunto.

-Si estoy seguro –Le dijo el azabache –Nunca me aburriría estando contigo. –Dijo sin pensarlo mucho.

-Ash –Dijo la peli miel sonrojándose mucho.

-No debi haber dicho eso –Penso demostrándose un poco apenado.

-Vamos –Dijo riéndose nerviosamente el azabache.

-Esta bien –Le sonríe la peli miel.

Ya en la tienda el azabache estaba sentado viendo a una peli miel ver muchos vestidos, unos mejores que otros y el solo se perdia fijamente en ella.

-Me alegra verla asi, se que es una gran amiga pero siento que hay algo mas, no lo se muy bien –Pensaba el azabache perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Ash –Trataba de llamar la atención del azabache.

-Si –Saliendo de sus pensamientos pero no se da cuenta de su alrededor.

-Como me veo? –Le pregunto un poco sonrojada la peli miel.

-Es-te t-e ve-s –Quedando un poco impactado, no podía decir ni una frase. -Hermosa –Dijo admirando a una peli miel con un vestido rosado, escotado y pegado con mucho brillo.

-Gracias –Dijo mas sonrojada que antes.

-Lo llevaras? –Pregunto el azabache para despistar un poco.

-Esta muy bonito pero es muy costoso –Dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte –Lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ash no deberías –Le dijo nerviosa.

-Se que te gusta el vestido, insisto –Le dijo el azabache.

-Esta bien, pero con una condición –Le sonríe.

-Cual? –Le dijo a la peli miel.

-Yo pago la próxima actividad –Dijo la peli miel.

-Me parece bien –Solo sonrio.

Luego de eso fueron a comer unos helados que pago la peli miel, y al atardecer se sentaron a un parque que se les hacia algo familiar a ambos.

-Que gran dia, cierto Serena? –Pregunto el azabache sonriendo.

-Si –Dijo la peli miel un poco cortante.

-Que pasa Serena? –Pregunta un poco intrigado.

-No es nada Ash –Dijo la peli miel sin ver al azabache.

-Este lugar me parece familiar –Pensaba la peli miel.

-Serena? –El azabache trataba de llamar su atención.

-Que pasa? –Contesto la peli miel.

-En que piensas? –Pregunto rápidamente.

-En este lugar –Dijo la peli miel sonriendo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, este lugar se me hace familiar –Dijo el azabache.

-Se parece al lugar donde nos conocimos –Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo haciendo que se sonrojaran también.

-Lo recordaste –Dijo la peli miel aun sonrojada.

-Como olvidar ese dia –Sonreia al decirlo el azabache.

-Ash –Se quedo atónita la peli miel de las palabras de su enamorado.

Ambos se quedaron viendo el atardecer que claramente disfrutaron porque estaban el uno con el otro, y una gran forma de cerrar ese dia, luego llegaron al Centro Pokemon donde se encontraron una sorpresa.

Cual será la sorpresa que Ash y Serena encontraron?

Que fue lo que paso con Citron y Eureka en este dia?

Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo.

Este es mi primer fi casi que nada mas decirles que espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews para algún consejo y para saber si les gusta la historia, asi que sin mas su servidor JuanC9 se despide :)


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia, pertenecen a Satoshi Tajari, este es mi primer fic y sin más que decir espero que les guste.

Capitulo 2: Sorpresas

Nuestros héroes se separan para dar un paseo, y nuestros dos hermanos rubios se encuentran visitando a su padre y luego pasan por el gimnasio, sin darse cuenta de la sorpresa que se les avecina.

-Citron, Eureka que hacen aquí? –Pregunto su padre.

-Estamos de visita –Dijeron los hermanos rubios sonriendo.

-Hablenme acerca de su viaje –Dijo intrigado su padre.

-Veras a sido un viaje muy increíble –Decia el inventor rubio mientras recordaba cada paso de su viaje.

Mientras Citron y Eureka relataban muchos de los sucesos que han vivido en su viaje junto a Ash y Serena, cierta entrenadora Pokemon estaba visitando la ciudad.

-Me pregunto donde estarán? –Decia la entrenadora. –Espero y se alegren de verme –Dijo con una sonrisa.

De vuelta con los hermanos rubios su padre estaba muy feliz de ver que sus hijos han tenido una gran experiencia.

-Ya veo –Decia muy sonriente. –Estoy orgulloso de ustedes –Dijo con lagrimas alegres como el sabe hacerlo.

-Gracias padre –Comentaron ambos con una sonrisa y gota estilo anime.

-Creo que es hora de visitar el gimnasio hermano –Dijo la pequeña rubia con su Dedenne.

-Tienes razón E ureka –Dijo sarcásticamente el inventor. –Vamos a verlo. –Dijo rápidamente.

-Adios padre –Dijeron los hermanos para darle un gran abrazo a su padre.

-Cuidense hijos –Dijo su padre muy feliz.

Luego de una emotiva reunión con su padre nuestros hermanos rubios caminan para llegar al gimnasio.

-Hermano? –Pregunto la pequeña rubia

-Que pasa Eureka? –Dijo el líder de gimnasio.

-Que haremos luego de terminar este viaje? –Pregunto muy seria y a la vez triste la rubia.

-No lo se aun Eureka –Dijo viendo el cielo. –Creo que estare en el gimnasio para tomar mi responsabilidad como líder, y tu deberías empezar a hacer tu viaje –Dijo con un tono muy serio pero a su vez sonriéndole a su pequeña hermana.

-Estas seguro hermano? –Pregunto muy animada la pequeña rubia.

-Por supuesto que si, se nota que has madurado mucho en este viaje –Dijo halagando a su hermana.

-Que bien, que bien! –Dijo animada la rubia.

-Luego de este viaje empleare a fondo todo lo que he aprendido en el –Pensaba decidido Citron.

-Hermano, y el helado que me prometiste? –Recordo lo que dijo el inventor.

-Tienes razón, vamos por el –Dijo con un tono animado.

Se notaba que el líder de gimnasio estaba muy animado este dia, pero como siempre algo tiene que ocurrir en el, y era la pedida de mano que hacia su hermana cada vez que miraba a una chica muy linda que le parecía adecuada para el rubio.

-Quieres ser la novia de mi hermano? –Decia la pequeña rubia en su típica pose junto a Dedenne.

-Este yo … -Decia una joven de cabello castaño, camisa verde, short azul y sandalias un poco apenada.

-Eureka ya hemos hablado de esto –Decia avergonzado el rubio mientras llevaba a su hermana en su brazo aipom para alejarla del lugar.

-Piensalo, te estaremos esperando –Dijo en un intento la pequeña rubia.

-Eureka! –Exclamo mas avergonzado que antes el inventor.

-Hermano tienes que conseguir una novia que te cuide –Decia la pequeña rubia en tono burlon.

-Pero no si sigues haciendo eso –Dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Esta bien, solo que necesitas un pequeño empujon –Decia suspirando la pequeña rubia mientras le daba de comer una golosina a Dedenne.

-Solo hay una persona que me interese de esa manera –Recordaba Citron en sus pensamientos. –Me pregunto que estará haciendo en este momento –Se preguntaba a si mismo.

-Hermano –Trataba de llamar la atención del inventor.

-Que pasa? –Pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Estas muy pensativo hermano –Dijo la pequeña rubia viéndolo fijamente.

-No es nada Eureka –Dijo tratando de convencer a su hermana.

-Si tu lo dices –Dijo la pequeña sin estar convencida de lo que decía su hermano.

En otra parte pero en el mismo lugar una joven entrenadora muy exhausta de caminar decidio ir por un helado.

-Creo que he caminado mucho –Decia agitada la entrenadora. –No lo crees Lucario? –Le pregunto a su pokemon.

Este solo asintió y siguieron su camino a conseguir un helado, y es aquí donde empiezan las sorpresas para nuestros hermanos rubios.

-Ya llegamos Eureka –Decia el inventor muy cansado.

-Si, ya quiero mi helado! –Dijo sonriente la pequeña rubia.

-Vamos por el – Dijo el rubio.

Al momento de ir caminando cerca de la heladería cierta entrenadora pokemon choca con el líder de gimnasio rubio y caen.

-Disculpa no fue mi intención –Dijo la entrenadora sin voltear a ver al rubio.

-No es nada, no te preocupes –Dijo levantándose el inventor. –Te ayudo? –Pregunto amablemente sin ver a la entrenadora.

-Gracias –Dijo en un tono muy gentil.

Y en ese momento es cuando nuestro líder de gimnasio y la entrenadora se ven y se sorprenden hasta sonrojarse notoriamente ambos.

-Hermano –Llamaba la pequeña rubia. –Ella no es … -Al ver a la entrenadora de espaldas.

-Korrina! –Dijeron exaltados los hermanos, solo que el inventor estaba muy sonrojado.

-Eureka, Citron! –Dijo un poco apenada por lo anterior y con un leve sonrojo.

-Que haces aquí? –Pregunto la pequeña rubia.

-Mi abuelo dijo que descansara de mi entrenamiento, asi que decidi visitar Ciudad Lumiose. –Revelando el motivo de su visita. –Y ustedes que hacen aquí? –Pregunto la líder de gimnasio rubia a los hermanos.

-Estamos aquí descansando antes de que Ash participe en la Liga –Le comento el rubio.

-Oh ya, que bien –Dijo sonriente la rubia. –Y Ash y Serena donde están? –Pregunto la líder de gimnasio rubia notando que no estaban.

-Estan de paseo por la ciudad –Menciono el rubio.

-Hermano, y el helado? –Pregunto la pequeña rubia.

-Cierto, lo olvide Eureka – Dijo riendo nerviosamente el inventor.

-Vamos –Comento muy animada la líder de gimnasio rubia.

Ya estando en la heladería el inventor decidio comprar los helados.

-Eureka tu quieres uno de vainilla –Dijo el inventor sabiendo lo que su pequeña hermana preferia.

-Yo quiero uno de … -Decia Korrina pero es interrumpida por Citron.

-Uno de fresa –Dijo con un leve sonrojo el inventor.

-Como lo sabes? –Pregunto muy curiosa pero alegre de que el inventor lo sepa.

-Solo lo recordé –Dijo sonriendo. –Como olvidaría lo que te gusta –Penso cuando sonrio.

-No puedo creer que lo recordara –Pensaba muy feliz la rubia, y era muy notorio que estaba muy alegre.

-Te veo muy alegre Korrina –Dijo la pequeña rubia analizando lo que ve.

-No es nada –Dijo para disimular un poco Korrina sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Si tu lo dices –Dijo sin creer mucho lo que la rubia le dijo hace un momento. –Aqui se nota que algo pasa –Rapidamente saco una conclusión la pequeña rubia.

El inventor compro los helados, y todos los disfrutaron, claro que no se hizo esperar los sonrojos entre los dos lideres de gimnasio y la pequeña rubia estaba muy observadora de lo que pasaba entre ellos, ella empezaba a notar las chispas entre ambos.

-Estaba delicioso! –Exclamo la pequeña rubia.

-Si que lo estaba –Dijeron ambos rubios.

-Y ahora que hacemos? –Pregunto la pequeña rubia.

-Que tal si patinamos-Sugirio la rubia.

-Tengo algo para esta situación, el futuro es ahora gracias a la ciencia! –Exclamo Citron dando a conocer su invento. –Estos son los Citronpatinadores automáticos. –Dijo orgulloso de su invento el rubio.

-Citronpatinadores automáticos? –Pregunto Korrina confundida por el invento del rubio.

-Que nombre mas peculiar –Dijo la pequeña rubia sin sorprenderse por el invento de su hermano.

-Estos patinadores hacen que patinar se mas fácil sin requerir el movimiento de la persona –Explicaba el inventor mientras se ponía su invento para probarlo.

Como era de esperarse el invento empezaba a funcionar con normalidad hasta que se salio de control haciendo que Citron diera muchas vueltas y como siempre …

Boom! –Se escucha en el lugar viendo a los rubios llenos del carbón de la explosión. –Otra vez hermano! –Exclamo un poco molesta la pequeña rubia de que el invento de su hermano explotara.

-Lo siento mucho –Dijo apenado el rubio.

-No te preocupes Citron, a la próxima lo haras mejor –Le sonrio la rubia sin estar molesta con el.

-Gracias Korrina –Dijo un poco alegre y sonrojado de que ella lo apoyara.

-Y si patinamos ahora? –Sugirio la pequeña rubia.

-Esta bien –Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo sonriendo.

Luego de la explosión los rubios se divirtieron mucho patinando, Korrina trataba de enseñarles a los hermanos a patinar. Eureka lo domino muy rápido y la estaba pasando de maravilla, pero a Citron le costo un poco al principio, pero con ayuda de la rubia, logro dominarlo, estaban muy sonrojados, y la pasaron muy bien.

-Ya esta atardeciendo –Dijo la líder de gimnasio rubia.

-Creo que deberíamos ir al Centro Pokemon –Dijo la pequeña rubia.

-Tienes razón –Menciono el inventor. –Queria ir a ver el gimnasio –Dijo suspirando el rubio.

-Iremos mañana hermano –Dijo sonriendo la pequeña rubia.

-Esta bien –Solo sonrio el rubio. –Nos acompañarías Korrina? –Pregunto el rubio un poco sonrojado.

-Me parece una gran idea –Dijo sonrojada y animada la rubia.

-Muy bien! –Exclamo el inventor muy alegre.

Al finalizar, los rubios caminaron al Centro Pokemon muy contentos. Eureka jugaba en el camino con Lucario, mientras Citron y Korrina estaban recordando el tiempo en el que estuvieron viajando juntos para conseguir la Lucarionita y el entrenamiento para controlar la Mega Evolucion. Todos se sentaron tranquilamente mientras Ash y Serena llegaban de su recorrido.

Que pasara el dia siguiente?

Citron dejara de tener fallos en sus inventos?

Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo.

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de este fic y espero que lo disfruten. Dejen sus reviews para comentrame algo de la historia y agradecerles a Andreu320 y Fanweb por sus revies que me animan mucho a seguir con la historia, y sin mas su servidor JuanC9 se despide, hasta el próximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia, pertenecen a Satoshi Tajari, este es mi primer fic, en este capitulo quise agregar una batalla que en lo personal me hubiera gustado ver y sin más que decir espero que les guste.

Capitulo 3: Una Batalla Electrizante

Nuestros héroes se encuentran en el Centro Pokemon ya de noche, claramente el azabache junto a la peli miel están recién por llegar a la entrada del CP luego de un buen dia no solo para ellos, enrealidad para todos en general.

-Ya hemos llegado –Dijo el azabache sonriendo.

-Si –Dijo Serena muy tranquila. –Ya habran regresado Eureka y Citron? –Pregunto curiosa la peli miel.

-Ya es un poco tarde, asi que averiguemoslo –Dijo el azabache entrando al Centro Pokemon.

Al entrar tanto Ash como Serena se sorprendieron mucho al ver que cierta líder de gimnasio rubia se encontraba con los hermanos.

-Korrina? –Preguntaron Ash y Serena al mismo tiempo muy sorprendido.

-Ya llegaron –Solo sonrio la líder de gimnasio rubia.

-Que haces en Ciudad Lumiose? –Pregunto curiosa la peli miel.

-Estoy de visita para descansar de mi entrenamiento –Comento la rubia. –Y me encontré con Eureka y Citron en la heladería –Dijo un poco sonrojada al recordar como encontró a los hermanos rubios.

-Ya veo –Dijo el azabache.

-Y ustedes dos donde estuvieron? –Pregunto la pequeña rubia intrigada.

No cabe duda que la pregunta de la menor puso extremadamente rojos al azabache y la peli miel, que para evitar que los vieran sonrojados voltearon a ver a otro lugar, y antes de contestar la pregunta a cierto entrenador pokemon le rugio el estomago.

-Creo que alguien esta hambriento –Dijo el inventor riendo nerviosamente.

-Eso parece –Comento el azabache riendo nerviosamente.

-Tenia que ser Ash –Dijo la pequeña rubia irónicamente.

-Tienes razón –Dijeron las mayores sonriendo con una gota estilo anime.

-Ire a preparar la comida –Dijo el líder de gimnasio rubio.

-Yo preparare unos Poke Puff para los pokemon –Dijo la peli miel sonriendo.

Mientras Citron y Serena cocinaban la comida, las dos rubias y el azabache estaban conversando varios temas en concreto como: las batallas de gimnasio del azabache, el entrenamiento de la rubia, hasta que la menor del grupo saco una pregunta que tanto el azabache y la rubia no querían contestar.

-Donde estuvieron todo el dia Serena y tu? –Pregunto muy intrigada la pequeña Eureka.

-Lo mismo debería preguntarles a ustedes –Respondio con inteligencia el azabache para no contestar la pregunta, lo cual solo puso un poco sonrojada a Korrina.

-Ya veo –Penso la pequeña. –Parece que tenia razón –Sonrio la menor dando por hecho que descubrió todo.

-Veras … -Cuando la rubia se disponía a decirle que fue lo que ocurrio, claro omitiendo algunas partes para no hacer visible que se sentía atraída al inventor rubio, llego el rubio para decirles que la comida ya esta lista.

Luego de eso, los cinco jóvenes cenaron tranquilamente al igual que los Pokemon, platicaron lo normal hasta que a cada uno el sueño los domino.

-Creo que deberíamos dormir, no creen –Sugirio el azabache cansado.

-Tienes razón –Le secundaron los mayores ya que Eureka estaba dormida.

-Llevare a Eureka a la cama –Dijo el líder de gimnasio rubio llevando a su pequeña hermana al dormitorio.

La dejo en la cama pero no se dio cuenta de que Korrina estaba en la puerta viendo la escena.

-Eres un buen hermano Citron –Dijo la rubia sonriendo sonrojada.

-Gracias Korrina –Dijo un poco apenado. –Si que esta cansada –Comento el inventor mirando a su pequeña hermana.

-Uso mucha energía hoy, aunque tu deberas estar algo cansado también –Le dijo la rubia un poco timida.

-Solo un poco –Dijo riendo nerviosamente el rubio.

-Deberias descansar –Le dijo la rubia viéndolo a los ojos.

-Tienes razón –Dijo el inventor mas como un suspiro.

Ambos rubios solo se miraban fijamente como si querían acercarse aun mas al otro pero los nervios los dominaban por completo, hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Citron decidio salir del dormitorio.

-Buenas noches Korrina –Dijo muy apenado y sonrojado el rubio.

-Buenas noches Citron –Dijo exactamente la rubia.

-Que descanses –Lo dijo como suspirando el inventor.

Saliendo del dormitorio ambos rubios estaban pensativos, pero volviendo donde estaban el azabache y la peli miel.

-Ha sido un gran dia pero deberíamos descansar Serena –Le dijo el azabache a la peli miel.

-Tienes razón –Dijo al ver al azabache.

Ambos se dirigían a sus dormitorios, y antes de entrar se vieron fijamente para darse las buenas noches y descansar para el dia siguiente.

Ya amaneciendo en Ciudad Lumiose, los cinco jóvenes se estaban levantando para desayunar y ver que planes tenían para este dia, pero antes tanto los chicos como las chicas estaban platicando un poco de lo que paso el dia anterior.

-Buenos días –Se dijeron ambos al levantarse.

-Y que tal estuvo el dia con Serena? –Pregunto directamente Citron intrigado.

-La verdad fue un gran dia … -Relatandole todo lo que hicieron el dia anterior un poco sonrojado.

-Ya veo –Comento el inventor rubio. –Muy bien hecho –Le sonrio al ver que disfruto mucho estar con Serena.

-Y como estuvo tu dia con Eureka y Korrina? –Le regreso la pregunta con lo cual se sonrojo al rubio.

-Digamos que bien … -Contandole al azabache todo lo que realizo el dia anterior con las rubias.

-Veo que la pasaste bien –Sonriendole a su amigo. –Noto que te gusta Korrina –Le dijo el azabache.

-E-es-te bue-no –Dijo muy sonrojado el inventor.

-Eso es un si –Decia el azabache mientras reia viendo al rubio.

-Y a ti te gusta Serena –Respondio inteligentemente el inventor ahora poniendo sonrojado al azabache.

-Pu-pues –No podía decir una frase el azabache.

-Eso me parece que es un si –Dijo el rubio.

Ambos empezaron a reírse y luego de eso bajaron a desayunar. Mientras con las chicas era una situación un poco similar.

-Dinos que paso ayer Serena? –Pregunto la menor del grupo.

-Jajaja verán … -Reia nerviosa la peli miel para luego contar todo lo que hizo el dia anterior.

-Enserio? –Pregunto ahora la líder de gimnasio rubia.

-Si –Dijo sonrojada la peli miel.

-Que hermoso –Dijo la pequeña rubia al escuchar los detalles.

-Y ustedes que hicieron ayer? –Pregunto curiosa la peli miel a las rubias.

-Bu-bueno –Decia Korrina desviando la mirada ya que no quería comentar lo ocurrido.

-Lo que paso fue … -Dijo la menor del grupo relatando lo que paso el dia anterior junto con su hermano y Korrina.

-Ya veo –Decia muy sonriente la peli miel. –Veo que tuvieron un buen dia ambas –Decia muy feliz Serena.

-Si –Dijeron ambas rubias.

-Pero … -La menor del grupo se disponía a preguntarles una cosa a las mayores. –Cuando le diran lo que sienten a los chicos? –Tal pregunta hizo que ambas se sonrojaran y se pusieran algo nerviosas por la pregunta.

-Eureka! –Exclamaron ambas mayores sorprendidas.

-Es muy obvio que ambas sienten algo por los chicos –Dijo la pequeña rubia que sabia todo lo que pasaba en su alrededor.

-Pu-pues es co-com-plicado … -Decia la líder de gimnasio rubia.

-No es algo que se haga a la ligera –Trataba de explicar la peli miel ahora a la menor del grupo.

-Si ustedes lo dicen –Dijo la pequeña rubia sin creerles mucho.

-Recuerden que no tienen mucho tiempo –Pensaba sabiamente la pequeña. –Especialmente tu Serena –Penso cuando miro a la peli miel.

Luego de esa platica todo transcurrio normal, los cinco desayunaron, al igual que sus pokemons, al terminar se disponían a ver que actividad realizarían para distraerse.

-Y que haremos? –Pregunto el azabache a los demás que al parecer no tenían una idea concreta.

-No tenemos idea –Dijeron tanto la peli miel como la rubia pensando en algo.

-Hermano y el gimnasio? –Le pregunto la pequeña para dar la idea.

-Que tal si vamos a ver mi gimnasio? –Saco la pregunta el inventor rubio.

-Me parece una buena idea –Le dijo sonriendo la líder de gimnasio rubia.

-Suena interesante –Dijo la peli miel a lo sugerido.

-Y que estamos esperando –Dijo animado el azabache.

Los chicos se dirigían al gimnasio, mas especifico a la Torre Prisma, ya dentro Citron se disponía a ver a Citroid para ver como van las cosas.

-Ha pasado mucho desde que estuve aquí –Pensaba Citron al ver su gimnasio nuevamente.

-Ha pasado tiempo –Dijo el azabache al entrar al gimnasio.

-Quien lo diría –Dijo la pequeña rubia irónicamente.

-Bienvenidos chicos –Decia Citroid.

-Citroid a pasado mucho tiempo –Dijo el inventor rubio.

-Un gusto volver a verlos –Dijo el robot.

-Ese es uno de tus inventos? –Pregunto la rubia que no conocía el invento del rubio.

-Si, es uno de los pocos experimentos que no a explotado –Dijo irónicamente la pequeña rubia en tono burlon.

-Ya veo –Dijo la rubia sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Y que hacemos ahora? –Pregunto la peli miel.

-Que tal si tenemos un combate. –El azabache estaba muy animado.

-Quiero ver lo fuerte que te has vuelto Ash –Decia animada la líder de gimnasio rubia.

-Que tal si mejor vemos una pelea de lideres de gimnasio? –Sugirio la menor del grupo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, ustedes dos nunca han tenido una batalla pokemon entre ustedes –Recordo el azabache al escuchar la sugerencia de Eureka.

-Es cierto –Respaldo la peli miel.

-Te parece si tenemos una batalla Citron –Dijo la rubia sonriendo al inventor.

-Si tu quieres –Dijo el rubio con un brillo en sus lentes.

-Muy bien –Dijo animada la líder de gimnasio rubia.

En el campo de batalla se sentía un ambiente electrizante, dos lideres de gimnasio que dieron una gran batalla a su amigo Ash, y ahora entre ellos dándole un estilo único ya que se sentía que seria una gran batalla.

-Quiero ver los resultados de tu entrenamiento –Dijo el inventor deseoso de empezar.

-Yo también quiero ver que tan fuerte eres –Dijo la rubia sonriendo. –Lucario yo te elijo –Sacando a su mejor pokemon la líder de gimnasio rubia.

-Quiero demostrar lo mucho que e mejorado –Pensaba el inventor. –Luxray te lo encargo –Saco a su mejor pokemon el líder de gimnasio rubio.

-Lucario ataca con hueso veloz –Ordeno la rubia.

-Luxray esquivalo y ataca con colmillo rayo –Respondio el inventor.

Luxray trato de esquivar el ataque pero Lucario acerto haciendo que Luxray retroceda.

-Ahora Luxray rapidez –Ordeno rápidamente para contratacar el rubio.

-Esquivalo Lucario –Le ordeno la rubia.

Pero la respuesta fue muy bien utilizada haciéndole daño a Lucario.

-Estan dando lo mejor de ellos –Dijo el azabache viendo fijamente el combate.

-Increible –Dijo sorprendida la pequeña rubia.

-Esto solo acaba de empezar –Dijo la peli miel muy atenta.

-Nada mal Citron –Dijo sonriente la rubia. –Es fuerte, quiero que de lo mejor de el –Pensaba mientras miraba al rubio.

-Tu tampoco lo haces mal –Halago el rubio. –Se nota que ha entrenado mucho, demuéstrame tu poder Korrina –Penso al verla.

-Ahora Lucario, Megaevoluciona –Dijo la rubia activando la mega piedra. –Que tendras bajo la manga Citron –Pensaba muy curiosa ya que veía al rubio sereno, como si tuviese un plan y efectivamente lo tenia. –Usa eco metalico –Ordeno la rubia.

-Contrarrestalo con rapidez Luxray -Ordeno el rubio.

Efectivamente Luxray logro contrarrestar el eco metalico de Mega Lucario, se veía que el rubio tenia una estrategia.

-Atacalo con aura esfera Lucario –Se puso ofensiva la rubia

-No tan rápido –Dijo el rubio con brillo en sus lentes. –Esquivalo y usa campo eléctrico.

Tal y como dijo el rubio, Luxray logro esquivar el ataque y activo el campo eléctrico el cual lo ponía en ventaja.

-Ahora usa voltio cruel –Ordeno el rubio.

-Lucario esquivalo –Dijo la rubia.

Pero Luxray ataco acertando su voltio cruel a Mega Lucario.

-Lucario puedes seguir? –Pregunto la rubia y el pokemon solo asintió. –Ataca con hueso veloz -Ordeno Korrina –Me sorprendes mucho –Penso sonrojándose la rubia.

-Trata de detenerlo con rapidez –Ordeno el rubio como contraataque. –Digno de ti –Penso el rubio sonriendo.

Ambos pokemon estaban dando una digna batalla, tal y como sus entrenadores ordenaron, Luxray trato de detener el ataque con rapidez pero no funciono, ya que Lucario pudo esquivar sus ataques con el hueso veloz y atacar.

-Increible –Dijeron las chicas que los miraban.

-Era de esperarse de ellos dos, son lideres de gimnasio –Sonrio al decirlo el azabache. –Han mejorado mucho ambos –Penso al verlos. –Veo que has escogido bien amigo mio –Pensaba sonriendo mas.

-Esfuercense hasta el final –Gritaron los tres.

-Luxray estas bien? –Pregunto el rubio y su pokemon solo asintió. –No quiero terminar esta batalla aun –Pensaba el rubio.

-Lucario terminemos esto, usa aura esfera –Ordeno la rubia –No quiero terminar aun –Pensaba la rubia sonriendo.

-Luxray esquivalo y usa colmillo rayo –Ordeno el rubio.

Con un poco de fortuna Luxray logro esquivar el ataque de Lucario y atacar.

-Increible –Dijo Korrina. –Estas dando una gran batalla Citron –Comento la rubia

-Tu también –Sonrio al decirlo el rubio. –Pero creo que hay que terminar –Dijo el rubio.

-Estoy de acuerdo –Le dijo la rubia. –Usa aura esfera Lucario –Ordeno la rubia rápidamente.

-Luxray usa rapidez –Ordeno el inventor.

Ambos ataques chocaron haciendo una explosión, se siente un ambiente electrizante en el combate, claro que con sentimientos en el aire también.

-Usa puño incremento, ataca con voltio cruel –Dijeron ambos rubios simultáneamente.

Los dos pokemon se atacaron mutuamente haciendo que salieran rodando por el impacto del otro haciendo otra explosión.

-Impresionante –Dijeron ambos rubios sin poder ver a los pokemon por el humo en el lugar.

-Increible –Dijeron los tres chicos atonitos al ver la explosión.

-Es un empate –Declaro el juez que era Citroid.

-Empate! –Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Ciertamente fue un empate, al dispersarse el humo se vio que ambos pokemon estaban inconscientes lo cual sorprendio mucho a los chicos.

-Luxray has luchado muy bien, descansa –Dijo el inventor para regresar a su pokebola a su compañero.

-Lucario lo has hecho muy bien, descansa –Dijo sonriente la líder de gimnasio rubia a su pokemon para luego regresarlo a su pokebola.

Ambos lideres de gimnasio se vieron de frente muy felices y sonrojados por los cumplidos del otro.

-Muy buena batalla Korrina –Sonrio Citron al halagar a la rubia.

-Tu también lo hiciste muy bien –Sonrio Korrina al inventor.

-Se nota que has entrenado mucho –Rio nerviosamente al decirlo el rubio.

-Lo mismo digo –Le sonrio la rubia.

-Eres impresionante –Se le escapo la frase al rubio, haciendo que Korrina se sonroje mucho.

-Enserio? –Pregunto la rubia sonrojada al inventor.

-Po-por supuesto –Dijo nervioso el rubio.

-Gra-gracias, tu también eres impresionante –Dijo la rubia para sonrojarse mas y hacer que el rubio se sonroje también.

-Gra-gracias –Dijo el inventor nervioso.

-Gran batalla chicos –Dijeron los tres para acercarse.

-Te has vuelto fuerte Citron –Apoyandose el azabache en el rubio.

-Se veian muy bien ambos –Dijo la pequeña rubia.

-Impresionante Korrina –Halago la peli miel a la rubia.

-No es para tanto –Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente el rubio.

-Es el entrenamiento –Sonrio la rubia.

-Recuerda que faltan pocos días para la Liga –Pensaba Ash luego de escuchar la palabra entrenamiento.

Luego de esa batalla entre los rubios regresaron al Centro Pokemon a pasar el resto del dia normal, platicando, Serena practicando un poco un performance mientras los demás solo la miraban, y luego se dispusieron a cenar, y al rato se fueron a dormir nuestros héroes.

Claro que algunos mas pensativos que otros, Ash estaba convencido de querer ganar la Liga, mientras Serena pensaba en el TriPokalon.

¿Qué ocurrirá con nuestros héroes?

Esto será contestado en el siguiente capitulo.

Lamento haberme tardado un poco con el capitulo, pero esta semana tengo preparado subir dos si me alcanza el tiempo y espero que disfuten este capitulo como yo disfrute hacerlo. Dejen sus reviews si quieren comentar algo, y si les gusta la historia pueden seguirla y sin mas que decir su servidor JuanC9 se despide, hasta el siguiente capitulo :)


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia, pertenecen a Satoshi Tajari, este es mi primer fic, y quiero saber que les parece el fic en lo que va de momento y sin entretenerlos mas espero que lo disfruten y les guste.

Capitulo 4: No Hay Dos Sin Tres

Estamos con nuestros héroes en Ciudad Lumiose, todos se encuentran dormidos excepto por uno de ellos, Ash se levanto temprano y decidio salir un rato del Centro Pokemon a pensar, ya que no quería despertar a nadie.

-Aun no amanece –Decia para si mismo el azabache que claramente se notaba muy pensativo. –No hay nada de malo con tomar un poco de aire fresco a esta hora –Dijo para salir del Centro Pokemon y sentarse en una banca a pensar.

Nuestro azabache se sento en la primera banca que vio y solo miraba el cielo, como buscando una respuesta a sus dudas.

-Que hare luego de este viaje? –Preguntaba a la nada el azabache. –No lo he pensado –Decia muy confuso.

-No es solo el viaje, también se que es por … -Pensaba el azabache hasta que alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Puedo sentarme? –Le pregunto cierta peli miel que lo vio sentado.

-Claro, pero que haces despierta Serena? –Pregunto intrigado el azabache.

-Lo mismo debería preguntarte Ash –Le dijo en un tono un poco preocupado la peli miel.

-Solo necesitaba pensar un poco –Dijo riendo nervioso el azabache.

-Ya veo –Dijo sonriendo la peli miel.

-Y tu? –Pregunto el azabache con curiosidad.

-Fui a buscar un vaso con agua, y luego te vi sentado en la banca –Dijo nerviosa mirando a otro lugar al azabache.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Dijo Ash un poco serio.

-Claro –Asintio la peli miel esperando la pregunta.

-Que haras después de terminar este viaje? –Pregunto el azabache esperando una respuesta de Serena.

Lo que no noto Ash es que Serena al escuchar la pregunta se desanimo un poco, ella de cierta forma no quiere terminar este viaje y menos separarse de la persona que mas quiere, que claramente es Ash.

-No lo se –Dijo en un tono triste, que rápidamente capto Ash.

-Que pasa Serena? –Pregunto el azabache viendo a la peli miel.

-Nada –Respondio seca la peli miel sin ver al azabache.

-Llevamos mucho tiempo viajando juntos, se que algo no esta bien Serena –Lo dijo en un tono entre serio y preocupado el azabache.

-No es nada Ash –Dijo desanimada la peli miel.

-Se que no es asi –Penso el azabache al verla.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, el cual empezaba a tensar el ambiente en ambos, sobre todo a Ash, hasta que Serena decidio romper el silencio incomodo.

-Y tu que haras después del viaje? –Pregunto la peli miel sin animos al azabache.

-Me creerías si te digo que no tengo idea –Dijo riendo nervioso el azabache. –Claro que no tengo la menor idea –Fue lo único que pudo pensar.

-Enserio? –Esta vez levanto su mirada hacia el azabache Serena.

-Si, en realidad no he pensado que hare, falta que participe en la Liga, que tu participes en el TriPokalon –Decia mientras miraba el cielo Ash.

-Por lo general sabes que hacer –Fue lo único que pudo pensar la peli miel.

-Pero por ahora no quiero pensar en el futuro –Le dijo el azabache viéndola a los ojos.

-Ash … -Susurro la peli miel. –Tienes razón –Dijo Serena sonriéndole.

-No quiero pensar en irme y no volver a verte –Penso al azabache al ver a la peli miel sonreir.

Ambos se sonrieron entre si y siguieron en la banca para ver el amanacer juntos, no les importaba el tiempo, solo eran ellos dos y nadie mas pero tenían que regresar al Centro Pokemon.

-Eso fue hermoso –Pensaba muy sonrojada la peli miel.

-Deberiamos regresar al Centro Pokemon –Dijo el azabache viéndola fijamente.

-Esta bien –Sonrie tranquilamente la peli miel.

Regresaron al Centro Pokemon y todo seguía como cuando salieron, pero al menos uno de los dos ya se sentía hambriento.

-Creo que deberíamos … -Estaba por terminar su frase el azabache pero paso algo típico en el.

-Veo que tienes hambre –Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente la peli miel.

-Un poco –Sonreia nerviosamente además de estar apenado el azabache.

-No te preocupes, preparare el desayuno para ambos –Solamente sonrio la peli miel.

Ash sentía que este dia seria un poco raro para el, analizando como empezó, pero no quería pensar en ello, solo se disponía a desayunar relajadamente.

-Ya esta listo –Sonrio la peli miel para llamar al azabache.

-Gracias Serena –Regreso la sonrisa. –Buen provecho –Solamente dijo eso y se dispuso a comer.

Al terminar el desayuno todo estaba muy tranquilo.

-Estuvo delicioso –Dijo sonriente el azabache.

-Gracias –Tambien sonrio la peli miel.

-Cocinas muy bien Serena –La halago un poco el azabache.

-Gracias Ash –Sonrio un poco sonrojada la peli miel.

-Todavia tenemos tiempo, que tal si entrenamos? –Sugirio el azabache que estaba animado.

-Me parece buena idea –Sonrio la peli miel con el mismo entusiasmo del azabache.

Ambos se fueron a entrenar para perder tiempo e incluso practicaban para sus retos finales.

Mientras eso pasaba los rubios se levantaron y vieron que Ash y Serena estaban muy enfocados en su entrenamiento, asi que decidieron dejarlos e ir a desayunar para preparar este dia.

-Veo que ya despertaron –Dijo el azabache al ver que ellos ya terminaron de desayunar.

-Acerca de eso … -Iba a preguntar la pequeña rubia que fue seguida por los mayores.

-Que hacían despiertos tan temprano? –Preguntaron los rubios mayores al mismo tiempo.

-Me levante temprano y sali afuera por un rato –Decia el azabache y fue seguido por Serena.

-Fui por un vaso con agua y vi a Ash afuera –Explicando el porque se despertaron muy temprano.

-Entiendo –Dijo el inventor rubio al escuchar las palabras de sus amigos.

-Y que tal si planeamos una actividad para este dia –Sugirio la líder de gimnasio rubia.

Esta vez los cinco chicos estaban en blanco, no tenían algo pensado.

-No tengo idea –Dijo la pequeña rubia.

-No se me ocurre nada –Dijo el azabache riendo nerviosamente

-Estoy en blanco –Dijo el líder de gimnasio rubio.

-Yo … -Estaba a punto de hablar hasta que alguien la interrumpio.

-Veo que no tienen mucho que hacer hoy –Decia riendo una chica de cabello azul, ojos rojos que conocía a los chicos.

Esta chica se acerco un poco y al verla rápidamente la reconocieron los chicos excepto Korrina, la que estaba sorprendida era cierta peli miel que sabia que el dia seria muy difícil con ella cerca.

-Miette! –Exclamaron Ash, Serena, Eureka y Citron mientras Korrina solo miraba la escena un poco extrañada.

-La misma –Dijo sonriendo la peli azul. –Antes que nada, quien es ella? –Pregunto señalando a la rubia que estaba con nuestros héroes.

-Ella es Korrina, la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Yantra –Presento el inventor a la peli azul.

-Es un placer –Le sonrio la rubia a la peli azul.

-El placer es todo mio –Le devolvió la sonrisa Miette.

-Que haces aquí Miette? –Pregunto la peli miel intrigada, pero sobre todo preocupada porque conoce a la peli azul.

-Vine porque escuche que hoy habría una fiesta y algunas performers irían –Explico un poco la peli azul a los cinco chicos. –Y vengo para quedarme con Ash –Le susurro a la peli miel la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse y preocuparse.

-Suena interesante –Menciono el azabache animado.

-Algo me dice que este dia va a ser interesante –Pensaba la rubia al ver la escena de ambas chicas.

-Me parece bien –Se limito a decir el rubio.

-Estoy de acuerdo –Dijo la pequeña rubia sonriente.

-Sera divertido –Dijo la peli miel como suspiro.

No es que se lleven mal ambas chicas al contrario, son buenas amigas y rivales pero eso ya es algo habitual en la peli azul, asi que decidieron salir del Centro Pokemon los seis.

¿Qué pasara en la fiesta?

¿Se pondrá difícil la situación a Serena?

¿Bailaran juntos?

Estas preguntas y mas se contestaran en el siguiente capitulo.

Disculpenme si el capitulo esta corto pero quiero dejarlos un poco con la intriga de que pasara en la fiesta, tengo muchas cosas preparadas para eso, y se vera en el siguiente capitulo. Tambien quiero agradecerles los reviews a Pokemaster824, Fanweb, Andreu320, Pichu 97, SerenaXerYvel Ketchum XYZ, enserio me animan mucho sus reviews, muchas gracias y me alegra que les guste este fanfic y comenten. Y si son nuevos leyendo este fanfic dejen sus reviews y si les gusta la historia pueden seguirla porque este fic será un poco largo por lo que tengo pensado y sin mas que decir espero que disfruten el capitulo, su servidor JuanC9 se despide, hasta el próximo capitulo :)


End file.
